Pokemon: Mystic World
by SupremeGameExpert
Summary: A trainer named Austin was walking home when suddenly an unfortunate event gave him special powers. How will he use these powers? What gave it to him? Please read and review. Not the final title of the story.
1. An Unfortunate Event

**Before you read this story is set in a world where pokemon is all virtual reality and trainers use a different method to find and catch pokemon (but they will still be part of the story)**

**Chapter 1**

**An unfortunate event**

The battle is starting to get somewhat fierce. But with all of my pokemon's strength I know I wouldn't lose. The challenger is using a Machamp while I used Emboar.

"Emboar use flame charge!" I called out.

My challenger is also determined not to lose for he had a glare in his eyes as he said, "Machamp dodge it and use cross chop!"

The Machamp Dodged my Emboar's attack and was starting to use cross chop. But using the techique I taught it my Emboar swiftly turned to the side and continued to persue the Machamp. The Machamp was unable to react as my Emboar tackled it. The Machamp was knocked down and it fainted.

"Is that all you got?" I said as I waited for his move, I had already taken out his Toxicroak using only my Emboar.

"I'm not going to let you win!" He said as he sent out the rest of his four pokemon at once. Shocked to see him do this, I easily grabbed three and said "Two can play at that game!" I sent out my Espeon, Hydreigon, and Electivire out as he sent out Magnezone, Houndour, Nidoking, and Zoroark.

"Espeon use psychic! Emboar use fire blast! Hydregion use draco meteor! Electivire use thunderbolt!" His face reveals the hopelessness he's feeling. Guess who wins.

Our pokemon instantly returned as the virtual stadium disappeared. He had an angry look on his face as he said

"You won't be so lucky next time!" as he stormed out of the room. "Nice work Austin! How were you able to call out four attacks that quickly?" I heard as someone walked up to me. I looked to see that it was my friend Jessie.

"You have to be sure that your ready for the unexpected." I said to him as we walked out of the room.

"Can you teach me that techique that your Emboar did to take out that Machamp?" Jessie asked as I was placing my virtual gear away,

"Sure thing dude. Meet me outside the training building at 7:00."

"Okay then" he said as we got out of the room and into the hallway.

Pokemon battles are always intense, But to be able to preform one you must get virtual gear in a training building. The gear consists of three things: Virtual goggles which fit perfectly on your head, and a virtual belt to keep your pokemon at during battle. You can only catch more pokemon in a training building as it also consists of a specific room in which you can find pokemon in. But pokemon battles happen anywhere you want as long as it's mainly flat. Once you get your gear you must get a pokemon. You will choose between a fire, water, or grass type as a starter. Once you do, you will get the third gear, the virtual uploader as it fits right on your belt along with the goggles. The uploader is to choose which pokemon you'll bring in battles and which stadium you want to choose in the training buildings.

As we were walking I asked Jessie "Do you know that guy's name?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"The one I just battled."

"Yes." He answered as I opened the door and we went outside.

"So what's his name?" I asked as we were starting to walk to our neighborhood "His name is John" "What's his deal with challenging me without a cause?"

"He wants to be the greatest pokemon trainer in the world." I stopped walking.

"So why did he pick me for a battle?"

"He heard about you and your skill by someone at the training building and wanted to see if it was true"

"I have to admit for a guy with those pokemon he must have won a tournament once or twice."

"He did." I was surprised as I never entered a tournament before.

"I admire him a little" I said as we continued walking

"How so?"

"He has the same determination as me to win the battle" Jessie stopped in front of a training building as he said "I'm going to try to catch more pokemon."

"Good luck dude" I said before he walked in. I continued to go to my house but then a strange sensation went in my mind. I looked around to see if someone's near me. As I saw nobody was near I looked up to see a purple object in the sky. I can't tell what it was for it was distant I stood there surprised for a few seconds when suddenly it flew right past me at a fast speed. I barely dodged it as I laid there unconscious.


	2. What's happening to me?

**Chapter 2**

**What's happening to** **m****e?**

As I woke up I checked my watch to see the time. It appears I was unconscious for only a few minutes. I checked myself to see if I got any cuts or bruises. After that I looked around to see if the purple object was around. It wasn't close or around me. 'What was that thing?' I began to think, 'What was it's purpose? Was it trying to kill me?' I pushed aside those thoughts as I walked to the training center.

When I got in Jessie came up to me. He had a curious look on his face as he said, "What is that around your neck?" I looked down to see there was a purple amulet on me. I took a few steps back in amazement as I didn't notice this was on my neck until now.

"I have no idea what it is." I replied back as I sat down

"How did you obtain it?" He said as he sat down beside me,

"I don't know that either."

We both stopped talking as we both observed the amulet. The amulet was a perfect sphere. The chain that was around my neck looked like it was made from it, but we couldn't tell at the moment. The thing that caught my attention most was the amulet's look. It looked as if it had some power inside it but I wasn't sure.

A few seconds after I looked at it Jessie started speaking. "I think it is able to glow in the dark. Try covering it with your hands and see if it does." After he said that I covered most of the amulet with my hands and to my surprise, it was glowing.

I broke the silence as I said, "Anyway since i'm here would you like me to teach that technique to you?"

"I would be glad if you taught me right now"

We grabbed our virtual uploaders as we both chose the open field training area. After we did so we chose which pokemon to use. I chose my Emboar and Electivire as Jessie chose his Emboar and a few more pokemon. When he finished choosing we went into the room. As we went in I ran to the other side of the room and we both placed on our virtual goggles. When we both placed them on the arena suddenly appeared beneath us.

"Are you ready Jessie?" I called out as my two pokeballs appeared on my belt.

"I'm as ready as you are Austin." He said as he grabbed one of his pokeballs. I did the same as I reached for one. We both sent out our Emboars and once we did so he asked,

"So how does your technique work Austin?" He asked as he made himself as battle-ready as he can.

"It's a simple move once your Emboar masters it. All it takes is some practice and determination." I said as I tilted my head down. Doing so, my black hair covered my right eye.

I always do this during a battle and I consider it a trademark of mine. I always like my hair long enough so I can do this. After the battle I always move it back. Nobody seems to mind for they see it as a more awesome look than before the battle. I started doing so after I thought of it and tried it once and I got positive feedback from the spectators of the battle I was in. I never stopped doing it ever since. I do trim it if it gets too long, but I always keep it long enough to make my hair cover my right eye. Most trainers in my neighborhood always recognize me by the fact that I do this during a pokemon battle.

Once my hair moved over my eye, Jessie started to speak, "So how does your technique work?" He asked as he wanted to know.

"Tell your Emboar to dodge my attack and use a move after it does so."

"Alright then." he said as I already knew which attack to do.

"Emboar use flame charge!" I said. My Emboar started to surround itself in flames then started to attack Jessie's Emboar.

When it was close to hitting it Jessie called out "Dodge it and use flamethrower!" When he did so his Emboar moved out of the way just in time and started to attack. Before it did so my Emboar quickly turned to his and continued it's attack. My Emboar knocked his to the ground. Just when it did so I felt some sort of power pulsating in me.

I ignored it as I said "Your pokemon must use a physical move to do this technique. When the opponent says his pokemon to dodge the attack and it moves to the side, your pokemon must learn to quickly turn to it's direction and continue it's attack."

After I explained how to do it he said, "So, when the pokemon dodges I have to train mine to turn to it's direction quickly before it does an attack?"

"Precisely." I answered back.

He turned his head down and had a devilish look as he said, "Shall we continue this battle without using your technique?"

"I accept your challenge!" as I went and said, "Shall it be a double battle?" I said as I grabbed my other pokeball.

"Alright then. Come on out Empoleon!" He sent out his Empoleon as I sent out my Electivire. Just when I did this the power that I completely forgot was pulsating in me became a little stronger and I checked my amulet to see that it's glowing a little brighter. Just then I asked myself quietly, "What's happening to me?"

I ignored this thought as I called out my attacks. "Electivire use thunder punch on Empoleon! Emboar use flame charge on his Emboar once more!" As my pokemon did their attacks.

Jessie thought quickly and said, "Emboar dodge it and use Flamethrower on his electivire! Empoleon use mud-slap on his Emboar!" He didn't bother telling it to dodge it for he knows Empoleon will quickly evade without being told to. His Emboar dodged my Emboar's attack as he used flamethrower on Electivire. My Electivire dodged it as my Electivire contunued it's attack. His Empleon's mud-slap did a lot of damage to my Emboar as it took it out in one hit.

Just then I felt the power running through me at a rapid pace. Jessie looked surprised as he said, "What's going on Austin?

Just then I felt my hair grow a little longer and my amulet is now shining brightly.

I closed my eyes as I said, "Help me stop this power Jessie!"

After I asked for help I opened my eyes as he said "Your eyes just changed from green to purple!" Just then a purple ball of energy appeared out from my palm. It then moved away and went twoards Jessie. Seeing this, he dived out of the way as the ball hit the wall and made a small dent in it.

Seeing how this suddenly happened when the battle phase started he called out, "Let's both admit defeat in this battle and call it a tie!"

Upon hearing him say that I placed my pokemon in their pokeballs as Jessie did the same. Just when we did that the amulet went to it's normal state along with my eyes and hair. When we did so the virtual arena disappeared and I checked the wall. The ball I made was real as the dent was still there. I thought about what just occured as I thought to myself. What's is this power?

I was breathing heavily as Jessie asked, "What happened to you while you were going home?" Before I could say anything I collapsed where I stood. Unable to respond back as I went unconscious once more.

**Please say what you liked and didn't like in this chapter. The next chapter will be posted later this week so be on the lookout for it as time goes on.**


	3. A Strange Dream To Experience

**Chapter 3**

**A Strange Dream To Experience**

**(Jessie's point of view)**

I got back up after I nearly got hit by the orb that came from Austin as I went to see he was lying on the ground. I ran over to him to see if he was alright. When I got there I saw that he was still breathing. I went out of the room to get someone to help me carry his body out of the room to somewhere else. Otherwise the building owner there will think he's taking a nap in the room. I found someone who will help me. She looked intelligent, and had hair long enough to cover her eyes like Austin. But she looked a little shorter and was a brunette.

I showed her the room where Austin was unconscious in. As we walked up to him she started to speak to me. "So what happened here with you and your friend?" She said as she placed Austin's arm around her. I did the same with his other arm and replied, "I doubt you wouldn't believe one word of it." "Try me." She said as we started to walk him down. "You see that dent in the wall?" I said as I pointed right to where it had hit. "Yeah. What about it?" She said curiously. "We were having a pokemon battle when suddenly the item around his neck began to sine prightly as his hair grew a little longer and his eyes turned from green to purple." Her eyes widened as I continued on, "And if you think all this is surprising, some strange round ball appeared in front of his palm then when it went away from him and straight to me. I nearly dodged it as it make that dent in the wall." "So how did go back to normal?" "I told him to return his pokemon to his pokeballs and declare a tie. When we did so his eyes and hair turned to normal and he passed out where he stood.

Just after I explained the situation we got to the door and opened it and asked the building owner if he had a room we can place Austin in. He pointed us to where a room is and as I was walking I said to my helper, "Don't tell anyone about what happened in that room. Okay?" "I understand. People will think your crazy if you do." She said as we walked down to where the room is. When we got there I said, "Thanks, umm..." "Samantha. But you can call me Sam" "Thanks, Sam. I'm Jessie by the way." We opened the door and placed Austin down on the bed in the room. We both sat down as we waited for him to wake up.

Once she sat down she noticed that Austin has his hair covering his right eye. "Is that how his hair always is?" "No, he only makes it do that in pokemon battles. It's like his trademark." "Why does he do that?" "Because one day he did it and nobody complained." "Well I can see why." "That reminds me I forgot to take his virtual googles off." I moved his hair to the side and took his virtual googles off and placed them in his belt. "So how long have you lived here Sam?" I said as I sat back down. "About two weeks" "Do you enjoy it here?" "Yeah. The people here sure like to battle and I already battled some intresting people." "Let's continue chatting when he wakes up ok?" "What's his name?" "Austin" I said as we waited.

**(Austin's point of view)**

There is very little visibility. I see some kind of shrine in the distance. I walk to it when suddenly I hear this noise. I look up to see the purple object is flying to the shrine. What's it's buisness doing here? I continued to go to the shrine when suddenly I see more colors. I ran swiftly to it. I see the purple object better now. It looks like some bird but I still can't see it well enough. There's more colored objects that look different but all look birdlike. Just then I woke up and found myself on a bed with my goggles off. I got up to see Jessie and someone else alongside him. "Glad to see your awake Austin." he said as I got up. "Do you feel alright Austin" the girl said as she walked to me. I took a look at her. "I know you!" I said gladly, "Your Samantha from that one tournament on tv I saw!"

Jessie looked at Samantha as she started to say, "It's true Jessie. I was on a tournament, but I didn't win it." "You got to the semifinals but then some dude with a Spiritomb took out your pokemon one by one." I said to the both of them. "You can call me Sam." She said to me. "So how did I end up in this room" "I ran out of the room to find someone to help me move you out of the room. Sam helped me move you out of the room and the building owner pointed us o this room where we placed you on the bed." I checked my watch to see how long I was out. I was unconscious for two hours. "Did she find out what happened to me Jessie?" I asked. "I told her about what happened in the battle." I then looked down as I said, "I had the strangest dream ever." "What was it like?" Sam and Jessie said in unison.

"I had little visibility ahead of me. But I was able to identify a shrine up ahead. then I saw some sort of purple object in the sky." "What was the object like?" Sam said, "It was about my size and birdlike. But I didn't have a good look at it. I ran to the shrine as I saw more colors. I saw the purple birdlike object at the shrine along with objects that all looked birdlike but different colors." "Austin, did this...bird thing nearly hit you as you walked home?" Jessie asked. "Yes. I barely dodged it and I ended up unconscious for a few minutes. I obtained this amulet when I woke up. After I walked here and visited you Jessie."

"I heard something like this before." Sam said, "You have?!" Me and jessie said in unison. "I have an amulet like that but of a different color. There must be some connection between them." She said, "Will you show me your amulet Sam?" I asked in a curious tone. "Sure, but let's wait until tomorrow before you see it. It's getting late." "Ok then we'll see you tomorrow." I said as we walked out of the room and we went outside of the training building. I placed my hand out to her as we walked down the street as I said "Friends?" "Friends" she said as she went and shook my hand. The three of us went to our homes and went to sleep.

**Remember to say what you liked and disliked about this story.**


	4. Concentration Is Key

**Chapter 4**

**Concentration Is Key**

As I got home I walked past my family and went to my room. I didn't go to sleep as I was thinking what the power I have is activated by. Was it from a pokemon battle? Or is it from something else? I decided to hold back these thoughts as I went to sleep. I'm back at the same dream I was except I was closer to the shrine this time and the purple birdlike being is already there. I ran up to it and said, "What are you beings? Why are you in my head?" I heard no response but the purple birdlike being is even clearer. Along with a bright green one. The purple one is definitely some bird but i'm still skeptic on the rest of them. "Concentration is key" I heard the purple bird say. But it did not move it's beak.

I woke up after my strange dream. I remembered what the purple bird said. Was it saying how to use my powers? I concentrated to preform the power again. The amulet glew brightly. I now know how it works. Using this newfound knowledge I noticed that I feel stronger than usual. I made my amulet glow less brightly so I won't be the center of attention to everyone. I told my family i'm going to meet someone and ate breakfast then got dressed and went out to go to the training buiding. Using my new strength I ran somewhat faster than usual. I was at the training center easily. I got to the path that leads to mine, Sam, and Jessie's house when suddenly I saw Sam walking to me.

We were about to collide but I quickly jumped and somehow did a flip over Sam. I skidded to a stop after I did so. Sam stopeed soon after as she said, "How did you go that fast?" "Another strange dream told me the secret." I said as we walked down to the training center. She looked at my glowing amulet as she said, "So what did the bird say in your dream?" "That concentration is key." I made it glow a little brighter as I said, "So where's your amulet?" She pulled out a green amulet. It had the same size and shape as mine. "Place it around your neck." I said. She placed it around her neck. "Now concentrate on the power inside but not too much otherwise it will shine brightly and we'll be looked at by everyone. She concentrated and as she did her amulet glew brighter. "Do you feel some sort of newfound strengeth from within?" I said as we stopped. "Yes." She said and as she did so her hair grew longer and her eyes turned from blue to a bright green. "Shall we race to the training area?" I said with a sly grin. "Your on!" She said.

As we both were about to start running we heard Jessie say "Wait up!" Me and Sam stopped our power from running through us as we looked back at him. As he walked to us he only eyed Sam's amulet. "When did you get this?" He asked with a curious tone. "About two months ago. I was walking home from the tournament Austin saw me in when I got tackled by a green object. I got up when suddenly I notice this around my neck" Jessie now was trying to put it together on how the objects give us these when I looked at Sam and said to her, "Shall we show him our newfound knowledge?" "Sure." We made our amulets glow brighter as Jessie stared at us. "So you figured out how to work it?" He askeh us both. "Yes. It appears we just need to concentrate on the amulet's power a little."

Jessie then looked up at the sky and he started panicking. "Guys, what is that?" Me and Sam looked up to see an orange object and using the powers Me and Sam gained we jumped out of the way and it tackled Jessie. I tried hitting it with an attack but I wasn't successful at making one. We went to Jessie and looked at him. "Are you alright?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said to us. We looked to see he now has obtained a orange amulet. "I see that if we make contact with these birds we will obtain an amulet. Jessie, do you feel some sort of power in you?" "Yes. It's some sort of burning sensation rushing through my body."

Confused to hear this I said, "Burning? I have a pulsating sensation" "I have a sensation too, but it's nothing like the both of yours. Mine feels like the power of nature is going through me." Sam said, "Let's study our powers by ourselves later. How about we have a pokemon battle at the training building?" I asked "Shall we race to the place?" Jessie asked. "Ok. Concentrate on your power to use it and go faster but don't overdo it or you'll go wild like when we had the battle."

He did so and the amulet glew bright as his hair became a little longer and his eye color changed from blue to orange. "Let's go!" I called out as we ran to the training center. We were evenly matched for a few minutes then I concentrated a little more to get the lead at the end but Jessie and Sam had the same idea so it was a three way tie. We stopped our powers from rushing through us before we entered. "So what pokemon do you have Sam?" I asked as we entered the building. "See for yourself." She said as she turned on her virtual uploader and showed me her pokemon. I saw powerful ones like Sceptile and Roserade but then I noticed something. "I'm guessing you like grass type pokemon?" "Yes. I enjoy grass types a lot" "That's a shame because we like fire types" Jessie said back.

"Wait a minute..." I said while my amulet glew a little brighter, "You had a burning sensation in you." I then turned to Sam. "And you said it felt like the power of nature flowed through you." "Are you saying that-" "Yes." I said before Jessie finished his question. "Jessie, you have fire based powers and Sam, You have grass based powers. Both of you battle with fire and grass types and i'll watch and see if my idea works." Sam and Jessie picked fire, water, and grass types on their virtual uploaders and I decided to choose which area they'd be in. I decided to do the forest clearing to see if it Sam's view will have some impact on her. As we entered Jessie asked me, "So which type are your powers based on?" "I don't know." I asked back. "Perhaps I can help you with that." A strange voice said. We were a little concerned so the three of us made our amulets shine as the voice said, "Don't worry i'm a friendly person" As the person said this we saw someone appear unexpectedly in the middle of the arena.

**Remember to say what you liked and disliked about the chapter. The next chapter will be made soon so be on the lookout as I have a lot of free time to work on it.**


	5. Psychic Powers?

**Chpater 5**

**Psychic Powers!?**

As the person appeared in front of us we noticed some strange features. One most surprising was he had wings and a tail. The person looked our age. "I am someone with the same powers as all three of you from the distant past." He said while landing on the ground and walking to us. "How old are you?" I asked the man. "My body is the age of 14 but I myself, has existed longer than any human is capable to reach." He then looked at me. "What is your name?" He asked me, "Austin." I replied back. I now lowered my defense a little but still ready to attack. "Austin, may I look into your mind?" "What for?" "To see if you have seen the 16 birds of legend before" "You mean those birds from my dream?" I said as he is now next to me.

"Alright then. Sam, Jessie, put your guard down." The two placed your guard down and then the man said to me, "Don't fight back and don't worry about anything bad happening. I will not make you forget your memories" He then placed his hand on my head. I was starting to feel an extreme power run through me. I was trying to resist the power. "Don't fight back Austin." He said to me telepathicly.

I relaxed my mind and let him see my mind. Just then I saw the dreams that occurred. The first one being the dream I had when I collapsed after my power went wild. There was 16 like he said all with different features and colors. I felt a huge pain in me while he was doing this. I tried to tell him to stop but I couldn't speak. He then went to my second dream. When he got to where I was at the shrine in my second dream I could sense that my amulet is reacting to this. I heard the purple bird's words once more in my mind, "Concentration is key."

When he heard the three words he stopped looking in my mind and I fell to the floor from all the energy it took out of me. "I see. So you have seen the legendary birds in your dream." "What...what does it mean to you?" I said in pain as I started to get back on my feet. "All those birds have a specific type of power they have within. The amulets you three have all we from the legendary birds themself. I'm surprised to see you had a dream of it." "You had another dream of it?" Jessie asked me. "Yes. I was closer to the shrine along with the purple bird in the second dream. It said that concentration is key without moving it's beak." "I had only one dream of it." Sam said to us. "You have?" Me and Jessie said in amazement.

"It was like your first dream Austin, shrine and all. The only difference was I saw a green bird not purple flying to it." "Do the two of you have any idea which powers you posses?" The man asked Sam and Jessie. "I believe Sam has that of grass and Jessie of fire." I answered for them. "You are correct Austin. Would you like to know which powers you have?" He asked me. I made my amulet glow brighter as I then said, "Yes." "You have psychic based powers." "Psychic powers!?" Me, Sam, and Jessie said as we all looked surprised.

"Yes, and the birds that nearly attacked the three of you have the same powers as you." "How do you know the birds basically attacked us?" I asked the man. "Because that's how I also obtained your powers." "But you have no amulets at all." "Allow me to show you." He then raised a little off the ground. He placed his legs closer to him and crossed his arms in front of his face as he looked down. He then moved his legs and arms apart as we now see 16 amulets on his neck. We all looked in amazement as he continued to speak. "I know another person who has the same power as you Austin. Would you like to see him?"

I thought to myself, "I'm not the only one with this power?" I then looked at him and said, "Yes. Bring him to me." Just then he closed his eyes and then after a few second we saw someone appear in front of us. The person he brought here opened his eyes and looked at me. "I am Neo." He said to me. "Pleased to meet you Neo." "What's your name?" "My name's Austin and this is Samantha and Jessie." "But you can call me Sam." She said after I introduced her.

He had a purple amulet like me, brown eyes and hair which was about as long as mine. "So I see from the virtual gear that your a trainer." I then said after I saw his belt. "Yes I am, and I can tell you have the same determination as me not to lose." I smiled and said "Oh I can tell we are going to be good friends." I then moved my attention to the one who brought Neo here and said, How did you get the wings and tail?" "You obtain them once you master your powers." "He's my teacher and training me to obtain the two." Neo said to us. "Would you three like to train along with Neo to master your powers?" the man asked us.

I looked back at Jessie and Sam. They had looks on their faces that said they wanted to master their power. After seeing their looked I turned back and said, "We would like to train with you." I then asked the man who is now our teacher, "Are you able to make the wings and tail disappear?" "Yes." "I think you should do it now before we walk out of here." He agreed and made his wings and tail vanish. "Austin?" Neo said. What is it? Shall we go someplace private so we can tell you more about your powers?" "Why can't we talk here?" "Your powers should remain a secret for now." Our teacher said to us.

I was trying to think of one but then Sam said, We can go to the basement of my house. My parents won't bother us there so we won't have to worry about them." "Let's stop our match first." Jessie said. We grabbed our virtual uploaders and stopped the match. My teacher then made his amulets disappear as we walked out of the training building. Sam led the way to her house, eager to learn about our powers like me.

**Please tell me what you liked and disliked about this chapter. The next chapter will be made later this week so if you like the story so far be sure to follow it.**


	6. Demonstrating Our Powers

**Chapter 6**

**Demonstrating Our Powers**

As we came to the path that meets mine and Jessie's house I asked Neo, "How old are you?" "I'm 12." "You look so much like me." "We're here" Sam said to the four of us. She opened the door and we walked by and went to the basement. There was a large table and tv with a large couch and some chairs. There was enough space for a pokemon battle. "If I was able to I would make my room this big." I said as I got to the bottom of the stairs. "Who wouldn't?" Jessie said after. Sam sat on one end of the couch while I sat in the middle and Jessie on the other. Our teacher and Neo sat on the sides and our teacher made what looked like an old scroll appear and and unrolled it on the table.

"These are the 16 legendary birds." Neo said to us. "Do you three have any idea what each bird represents?" I tried to think of something in my head and got nothing. "No." We replied back. "Each bird represented a pokemon type." "Even dragon, bug, and ground?" I asked. "Yes. Even those types." He pointed at a very elegant bird. "The bird that represented flying however, looked most divine." "So what do these amulets represent?" "They represent each bird's power." Our teacher then stood up and said, "Before we continue, I would like to see how much you have mastered of your power so far."

He levitated and went to the open space on the far side of the room. "Neo, can you demonstrate to them your power?" He walked over and faced him across the room. Then the amulet gave him purple eyes and slightly longer hair like mine. He placed his right hand behing him and had it in the form as if he was holding a ball. Then we see something forming in his hand. It was a purple orb like the one I nearly hit Jessie with yesterday. His eyes were closed when he was doing this. When the orb fit his hand he opened his eyes. It then pulsated rapidly as he threw it at our teacher. Our teacher placed his hand out and the ball hit his hand. It disappeared and he was unharmed but I think it could damage us and maybe Neo himself.

Neo then stepped back and our teacher said "Who wants to go up next?" Sam and Jessie stared at me like they don't want to be next. "I'll go last. Just do you best to attack i'm pretty sure we're not being judged." I told them. Just then Sam stepped up and said "I'll go next." She made her amulet glow bright as she made a green ball of energy. I had a weird sensation when she made it. She then threw it at the teacher's hand. Looking the same way as Neo's attack with our tacher unharmed but it could harm us.

She stepped back and Jessie went forward. "Jessie, don't get crazy with your fire attack. I don't want this basement to go up in flames." Sam said with a concerned look on her face. He went up and he tried to make an attack. He failed a few times but finally got it. A fireball appeared and it looked like he could make it surround his hand and be unharmed. He threw it at our teacher with the same result again. Once he stepped back all eyes laid on me. "Are you ready Austin?" I went up to where Jessie, Sam, and Neo stood. "Here goes nothing." I said when I got there.

I closed my eyes and made my amulet shine. I made a purple orb like Neo. I opened my eyes to see I made it larger than Neo's. I then threw it and it went faster than Neo's too. It hit our teacher's hand and the orb was ramming into his hand for a few seconds until it finally disappeared. Everyone, including me and my teacher, were shocked at how strong my power already is. "It appears you have great control over Austin. Maybe you are able to lead your students in training." Our teacher said to me. He then went back to the seat he was in and said, "Let's have a seat shall we?" We all went back to the seats we were in. Our teacher then pointed at the scroll with the 16 birds then said, "There's a legend about these birds and your powers. I think it's time you all knew of it."

**Please review and say what you like and dislike about this chapter.**


	7. The Legend Of The Birds

**Chapter 7**

**The Legend Of The Birds**

My teacher was starting to say it when suddenly Neo said, "I never knew of this legend. So this would be my first time hearing it." "I was waiting until we found others before I say it Neo. Sorry for not telling you." Our teacher then said. "Before I start do you four know about the pokemon Arceus?" I sat up on the couch and said, "I do. It's the pokemon that's said to have created our world." "Very good Austin. But what none of you know is that Arceus is in fact real." The four of us were all shocked at this and we had no words to say about it. "Now to the legend. After Arceus created our world he created 16 birds. All representing a different type. The world was peaceful for many years. Then one day a man formed a great bond with the bird that represnted the dark type. He inherited dark powers from the bird and spread darkness across the land. The birds then had to find those capable of using the other types against him. They found people who could be able to use them. Some, however, didn't master them well enough and had to return their powers to the birds. Others were able to master multiple types quickly. Some went to face the dark one, only to end up falling under his control. Then one day. A mysterious man, around the age of you four, easily mastered all 16 types and didn't become evil from the dark power. He went on to fight the dark one and defeated him. The people under his control were freed and the darkness lifted from the land."

"What happened to the two?" I asked him. "The dark one was never seen again. I have no idea what happened to the hero." I was now getting very suspicious at how he has the 16 amulets. I then asked him, "Are you the hero in the legend? You have all 16 amulets and you know this info very well." "No. I am not the hero in the legend. You four are not yet ready for my true identity." "Did the hero have wings and a tail like you?" "No. He was able to fly without wings and he had no tail."

We were all silent for a few seconds after. I broke the silence by saying, "When will we find others?" "Not in a while. For now how about you four do some training?" "Are we able to do it here?" "Yeah but it'll be somewhat hard to do some things here. The place I have will be better." Our teacher said. I checked the clock. It's not even noon yet so we have plenty of time. Knowing this, I asked, "Where is this place?" "It's on the cliffs." "Ok let's go."

We all started to go to the cliffs. They're not very far from here. Me and Jessie went up there one day to see the view of the town. We all knew where it was so we tapped into our powers a little to make us go faster. When we got near the top he said, "Don't use your powers from here on out and follow me." We stopped tapping into our powers and followed him. He went to a path that I never saw on my last visit here. After a few minutes of walking Sam suddenly said, "Are we there yet?" "We'll be there soon. It's at the top of this hill."

When we got there we saw a big house with a balcony facing the town. "Come inside. I'll show you where we train." He led us to a basement that was wide with a strange machine on the wall. There was a tv with a table and places to sit like Sam's house. We followed him to the strange machine he made his wings and tail appear and said to us, "Are the four of you ready?" Neo then looked at me, Sam, and Jessie and said, "Looks to be that way." "Good. Because this training will be nothing you've ever experienced before."

**Please review what you liked and disliked. I'd like to have feedback on how you feel it is so far.**


	8. Our First Training Session

**Chapter 8**

**Our First Training Session**

Our teacher then pointed at the strange machine. "Walk to it." He said to us. The four of us walked to it. I Never saw or heard of any machinery like this. "So what is this?" Jessie asked. Just then I noticed something on the machine. There was an indent that looked like it could fit my amulet. I steeped closer. "What are you doing Austin?" Neo asked me. "You'll see." I said as I grabbed my amulet. I placed it into the indent. Then I felt something surge in me. I kneeled down in pain. I looked at my hand as I noticed that a purple aura surrounded me. My amulet was glowing brightly and as I looked back I saw that everyone was shocked at my actions except my teacher. Then the aura stopped as the amulet went back to normal.

"What...was...that?" I asked my teacher as I was still hurt from what happened. "That machine is one I made myself. It recognozes your amulet and makes you able to use it's power a little better. I'm sorry again for not telling you this Neo." I recovered a little while he was speaking as I said. "Ok i'm confused. You said you were training Neo with his powers. How come he never knew of this?" "Because I was only teaching him the basics like attacking and tapping into the power." I then looked around the room. I just noticed some armor. "What is that over there?" I said eyeing the armor. "That's special armor that i'll show you soon. Before you go to it I want the others to place their respected amulets into the machine." They went to it and did so.

Before they were even finished I went to the armor. It was my size. It had a strange purple marking on the torso piece and it had two more pieces for my lower arms. I placed the arm pieces on. It added some weight on me, but not enough to weigh me down. I looked over to see that they were finished with whatever the machine did. I then noticed that more armor appeared next to me. "The machine made you four armor that you four can use for your training. Each of you place your respected armor on." "How can we tell which one is ours?" Jessie asked. "Trust me. When you get over here, you'll know."

They went to me and the armor and saw that their armor had the color of their amulet. "Now then, get ready for your training." Our teacher said. He flew to the center of the room and stayed in the air. My focus was on him until I heard Sam say, "Guys look!" I looked to see that pokemon surrounded us. "These pokemon aren't real, but their attacks will hurt you. Once you defeat them they'll vanish." I made my amulet glow so I would be ready to attack. "Bring it on." I said back. With that the other three prepared themselves as my teacher then said "Begin!"

The pokemon weren't something powerful like Rhyperior or Gallade. They were small pokemon. Mainly those of our type of powers. I used my powers to make me leap out of the circle and behind a group of Ralts. Before I could react they already used Confusion. I tried to dodge it but I got hit and fell to the ground. I got up and concentrated on making an orb in each hand. Neo and the others are fighting in the circle, with their backs to each other. I then made the orbs I needed. Then my mind was blank. I couldn't take the whole groups even if I combined these two orbs together. Then it hit me. I merged the two to make a large orb and leaped above them and launched it right in the middle of the group. They vanished as I defeated the Ralts.

I then noticed the group was having trouble. I made myself leap back to the group with my back to the group just like the three and said "We need to split up in two if we want to do this." "How will that help?" Neo asked me. "Just trust me on this. Jessie you leap out of the group with me. Sam, Jump to the other side with Neo." The pokemon were preparing to attack all at once. "Ready?" I said to them. "Ready." They all said. When they started the attack I yelled out "Jump out now!" We got out of their attack as we saw it hit themselves and made them all vanish.

We all cheered then we heard our teacher say "Good job, but your not done yet." Then some glass structure protected where the tv was at and water filled the area to our waist. Then five Luvdisc came and charged out of nowhere. One was comeing twoards me. I launched an orb at it but it dodged it like it was nothing. It tackled me into the water. "What do we do now!?" Sam called out. "Dodge them and attack when you have the chance!" I called out but after I did three of the five Luvdisc came and lauched me backwards and made me hit the wall.

I can barely stand once I lifted myself out of the water and onto my feet. Jessie was launching fireballs like crazy just to try to hit it once. Sam was leaping then attacking the Luvdisc. She managed to take one out but then the others looked mad as they cam at them faster. Jessie got tackled by the four first. He was knocked into the wall like me. I knew my friends are now in trouble. I had to do something. But then I heard a voice in my mind say "Raise your hand young one." I raised my right hand in the air with my palm facing up. "Concentrate on the attack hitting your opponets" It then told me. I did what the voice said as I made an orb. I then felt a small surge of power as it split into four. They increased in size but not to the original size of the orb. I then placed my hand to the left then made it point straight as the Luvdisc spread out. The orbs followed the Luvdisc as it hit each one. I couldn't stand anymore so I rested in the water. The Luvdisc were still standing but barely.

Jessie got back up and didn't look as hurt as me. "Let's do this!" He called out as he launched fireballs at one of the weakened Luvdisc. The two agreed as Neo launched an orb at a different one and Sam sent a green ball of energy to another. I used all might to create another attack at the last Luvdisc. Our attacks hit and they vanished. The water drained down and I got back up to my feet. After the water drained down the glass structure protecting the tv disappeared. I can barely stand and Jessie can barely move. Neo ran over to Jessie and Sam ran over to me. "Follow me. I can help you with your injuries." Our teacher said to us. Me and Jessie got up and wrapped our arm around our helper. "That was insane" Jessie said to us as we followed our teacher.

**(The teacher's point of view)**

I heard Jessie's comment as I then heard Austin reply "It sure was." Austin sure has the strength and skill to be a leader. These four are the best i've seen in years. If only they knew who I really was. They deserve to know the truth. I think i'll tell them the next day.


	9. Learning The Truth

**Chapter 9**

**Learning The Truth**

**(Austin's point of view)**

We followed our teacher to a door and inside it contained a small area with machinery and enough room to contain many people. "What kind of room is this?" I asked him. "Are you familiar with healing moves?" "Yes" He then placed his hand out and did some sort of attack that healed us. He then began to speak again as he flew to the center of the room once more. "In this room I will have you learn how to use anything I make or any attacks when the time is ready." "Then why did we have to go here?" "Because tomorrow I am going to make each of you learn a new attack. You may do what you want for the rest of the day." I checked my watch to see the time. It was already four in the afternoon.

When I thought about something I asked our teacher "Is there any sort of target practice here?" "Of course there is. But that'll wait until tomorrow." "Then I guess we'll see you tomorrow unless anyone else has an idea." "We could battle each other with our powers." Jessie said. "Are you sure about that? We were already hurt badly from some Luvdisc." "I'm sure" "Alright then. Want to face me?" "Your on!" I said. Me and Jessie are always competitive towards each other whenever we can. We always face each other in a pokemon battle and we're evenly matched when ever we do. "You may battle one another but it must not be done in here." Our teacher said.

We all went back to the one room we were at. I made my amulet shine when I just realized something. It is now pink. "When did my amulet change color?" I asked. "When you placed your amulet in the machine it made the amulet become it's true color." Our teacher responded. "Does this mean my eyes were pink when I tapped into my power?" "Yes" "Is the psychic bird pink too?" "No it's purple. But when it's in battle it's body has a pink glow." I looked over to Neo's amulet to see that it too, has become pink. "Let's cut the chitchat and battle." I looked back at Jessie and said, "If your willing to lose that quickly then I guess we'll start now."

He was slowly moving to the left and waiting for me to make my move while I moved right and did the same. After a while I couldn't wait any longer and launched an orb at him. He dodged my attacked and launched a few fireballs at me. I launched an orb at them to cancel them out then quickly sent an orb at Jessie. It hit him right in his stomach. He then threw fireballs at my stomach and a few hit me. After a while of attacking each other we were both tired and wanted to stop. "Draw?" I recommended to Jessie. "Draw." Our teacher healed us and we got back to our feet. "Let's go to our homes." I said to the group. "Yeah we should it's getting late anyway." "I will be here tomorrow so make sure to arrive first thing in the morning." "Right." The four of us said.

We went out of the building and went to our homes and went to sleep. The next day I got up and arrived to the building like our teacher said. It was getting colder every day now that winter is coming soon. Neo was already there waiting. "Looks like we got here before the others." He said. I heard footsteps from behind. I looked back to see Sam and Jessie coming to the door. "Now that everyone's here I guess we should walk in." "Agreed." We walked in and went to the room to see our teacher waiting for us. "Now that you four are here I have an announcement to make. It's time I showed you who I really am." He closed his eyes as he turned completely white. I noticed his body changing. It looked like he had four legs and no arms along with what seemed to be gold around his torso.

When the transformation stopped I looked to see who he really was. "Arceus?" I said, now seeing who my teacher truly was. "Yes, I am the one who created this world along with the birds and amulets. Now lets get back to where we were going to do today and now that you know who I really am you can call me Master Arceus if you want to." We followed hin to the next room where the four of us are going to learn a new attack.

**Remember to give feedback on what you think about my story so far.**


	10. A new ally is found!

**Chapter 10**

**A new ally is found!**

We walked into the room with Arceus. He switched back to the human form he was and grabbed something. It looked like some black gloves that goes halfway up someone's fingers with a strange green circle on the palm of them. "Sam, your up first." He said. She stepped up and looked at him. "Take these." He threw the gloves at her. She grabbed them and put them on. "So what to these do?" "They create a vine that you can use for different things." He somehow added some on his own hands. A strange wall suddenly appeared on the side of us. He used the glove and a vine shot out of it. He grabbed it as it was still connected to the glove and destroyed the wall with a single whip. "The vine can also be used for other things like pu-" "Pulling things to you or slamming others down." I interrupted him. He continued on, "Practice it and if you concentrate you can make it cover your entire fingers. Jessie, your next."

Sam stepped aside and Jessie stepped up. "Now your attack will be harder to do. For yours will not involve your hands, but instead what every fire type you know does." He then shot out fire from his mouth. "You'll need to concentrate really hard and focus your power to your breathing. Now try it." Jessie closed his eyes and breathed deeply. I can sense power building up in him. He then opened them and a huge burst of flame went straight at Arceus. It hit him directly but it didn't harm him. "Very good now both you and Sam try out your attacks back into the training room for I places practice dummies in there." They walked out as both me and Neo stepped up.

"Now since the two of you are that of psychic your attacks will be much different. It will be like the one you call Psybeam." He pointed his hand up and shot a strange pink beam from it. Both of you try it on yourselves." Me and Neo pointed our hands at each other trying to do the attack. I thought of the attack and trying to do it. Suddenly, I felt a sensation in my hand. I released it creating the attack. It nearly hit Neo but then he did it as well. We stopped our beams simultaneously. "Very good" Arceus said, "Let see how the others are doing." "Good idea." I replied back.

We walked out to see Jessie burning a row of practice dummies and Sam slamming one into another. Just then Arceus had a very shocked look in his eyes. I noticed it and said, "Master Arceus what is it?" "A new person obtained a power." "How can you tell?" "I get a strange sensation when someone else is discovered. That's how I found the four of you." "Do you know where the person is?" Jessie asked, "Yes, I do." "Where?" "Underwater in some sort of strange palace." We were all shocked at the answer. "How are we going to get there!?" "I'd like for the four of you to get down there." He gave us strange helmets that have an oxygen tank connected to it. "These will make you breathe for hours. Jessie, be careful for your powers won't work until you get to the dome." He then went to the strange machine that we placed our amulets in. He hit some buttons as he said "I'm going to teleport you to the edge of the lake. I'll use telepathy to communicate with you four. Good luck and be careful."

A strange power surrounded us as we teleported straight to the lake. "So which one of us is going to be the leader of this thing?" Jessie asked. "Master Arceus do you have an answer for his question?" I replied. "I saw how each of you fight and I believe Austin is better suited for that role." He said telepathicly. "That makes sense." Jessie added, "After all it was you who helped us take out the pokemon surrounding us in the training session." I stood up feeling proud and said, "Ok, on to what we came here to do. Place on your helmets, we're going to meet a new ally." "Wait!" Sam called out, "What about the armor we were given yesterday. It's not with us." I looked down to see that we didn't have it. "My bad" Arceus said, "I forgot to place it on you four before you teleported. Allow me to fix that." I saw our armor appear on us. "Now go on with your mission."

We placed our helmets on. "Let's dive!" I called out. We jumped into it and swam down. "How does it look to you guys?" I replied to my team. "I can see us clearly. no water's leaking into the helmet." Jessie replied, "Me too." Sam added, "Everything's going ok." Neo said. We swam for a while trying to find the palace we went about 30 feet deep then Jessie said, "What's that thing over there?" He pointed to some black object moving twoards us at a fast pace. It was coming close and it lookd like it was persuing Jessie. "Jessie get out of it's way!" I called out. I was about to hit him when I saw sam launch a vine. It wrapped around him and pulled him out of it's way. I looked at the object. 'A Vaporen' I thought to myself.

It's eyes were red and everything else on it was a black or dark gray color. "Vine whip that thing Sam!" She used her other hand and used the other vine to whip the Vaporeon. It stopped moving then vanished. "Master Arceus, can you explain why I saw an evil looking Vaporeon down here?" I said, "It is just what I feared." Arceus replied, "The dark one is returning." "How can that be?" I asked, "That Vaporeon was made entirely from darkness. Only the dark one has enough darkness to make something like that. These dark pokemon must be after anyone with amulets. There may be more. Stay alert and be careful." "We will." I replied back.

We continued searching until we found the palace. Luckily, we encountered no dark pokemon along the way. "I think I see the entrance." I said to my team. I swam down and under a small part of the palace and went up it. We kept swimming until I surfaced. "We're inside." I said as I got out of the water and climbed onto the ground. I took off my helmet and was amazed at what I saw. Everything looked majestic and ancient. "Where do we go from here?" Neo asked me. "Keep moving ahead the person is near." Arceus answered. We walked down the path until I saw a strange switch. "Who are you? Reveal yourselves." I heard a female voice say. "I'm Austin and this is my team. We're here to see you." "Are you the ones responsible for the dark looking pokemon invading this place?" "No we're not." "I don't believe your telling the truth. If you want to see me press the switch. Maybe you can tell me who's responsible."

I pressed it like she instructed. Suddenly it became mainly dark and 4 large bubbles came at us. We started to run back but the exit was sealed. I got trapped in a bubble along with my team. We were carried off someplace high in the air. I looked up to see a hole in the ceiling. "What do we do now?" I asked, I didn't get a response. 'The bubbles must be preventing us from hearing each other.' I thought to myself. The bubbles merged into one huge bubble once they went through the hole. I saw a door open. I made my amulet glow brightly as a signal that I'll fight back if attacked. A woman came out with long, blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm the one who brought you here. What is your buisness here?" She asked us.

The bubble popped and we fell to the ground below. "We came to speak with you about joining us." "What is that around your neck?" She asked, surprised at what it was. "First of all, how could I hear you through the bubble and not my team or master?" "I used my power to communicate through the water." I held my amulet. "This amulet gives me psychic powers. Jessie's amulet here is fire and Sam's amulet is grass." "What about him?" She said, pointing at Neo. "Neo's is psychic like me. now back to what I was saying. Are you going to join us and where's your blue amulet?" "It's in the palace. Follow me. We followed her down a hall and I asked her "So what's your name?" "Charlotte." "That's a nice name. How did you find this place?" "I went here one day to swim but then I got pulled down by a mysterious force and found this palace and on it was a bird that gave me the amulet your talking about. It said that it brought me down here to give me something special. That's when it gave me the amulet and it said it'll give me the ability to breathe underwater."

We got to a door that rised when Charlotte touched it. Inside was a large room that had water below our feet and water coming down from the walls of the palace. We followed her down the path and she grabbed a dark blue amulet. "This is what it gave me." "Where's the bird?" "It flew off after it gave me this." The palace then went dark. "What was that?" I asked her. "I don't know. The palace never done this before." "Do you know how to use that amulet?" "Yes." "Lead us out of the palace. It might be danger coming." "Understood." We started to walk back until I saw something dark come out of the water. "We have to hurry." I said. "Why?" Charlotte asked me. "This palace is being attacked by darkness and it we don't hurry, so will we." "I know this palace inside and out. I know a quick exit out of here." She ran to a different path and I saw dark pokemon in front of us. I used my new attack to bring them out of the way.

She stopped at the end of the path and said, "Jump down!" We placed our helmets on and did as instructed. "Austin you need to get out of there now. There lots of dark pokemon trying to get to you and the ally." Arceus said to us. "We're getting out right now." We started to swim to the surface of the lake when we got surrounded by the dark pokemon. "Charlotte, are you able to take these pokemon out?" "Not all, but if you help me we can clear a way out." All of us except jessie got ready to attack. We moved near a group of them and she called out, "Now!" We all attacked simultaneously. Me and Neo didn't use our new attack along with Sam and Charlotte shot what looked like a sream of water out of her mouth. "Let's go!" I called out and we swam as fast as we could to the surface and out of the water. I looked down to see that all the dark pokemon are gone. "Master Arceus what just happened down there?" I asked, "The dark pokemon disappeared, probably to wait until the next person is found. Now let's get you back here and I can explain what you saw" We were all teleported back to Arceus. Tired and surprised, I hoped I don't end up underwater again.

**It was hard picking out a psychic attack and figuring out what to do for vine whip which delayed this chapter for a while. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
